Te amo, Sora
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Sora no esta muy segura de sus sentimintos hacia León.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. Kaleido star no me pertenece si fuera mio hubiera terminado diferente. **

**Hacia tiempo que ya tenia este fic escrito pero como simpre me pasa no tenia el final por fin. Esapero y les guste. ****Gracias a Xixi-chan que me ayudo a escribir algunas partes. Bisous ma soeur.**

* * *

><p>León había caído mientras realizaba la interpretación de Romeo y Julieta donde de improviso había hecho participar a Sora, intentando convencerla que debían ser pareja, ella se resistió al principio pero al ver la confusión del publico quiso darles un buen espectáculo para su mala suerte en una de las acrobacias no llego al trapecio, May que miraba la escena recordó ese trágico día donde el la tomo con tal fuerza que la lastimo pero eso no paso desapercibido que él la tomo con delicadeza lanzándola al aire, ella cae en sus brazos con gracia, hablan entre ellos pero no puede escuchar lo que dicen, Sora se aleja tomando otro de los trapecios pero algo raro pasa por la cabeza de León lanzándose del trapecio dejando no solo a May y a Sora sorprendidas también a sus demás compañeros por suerte el publico no pudo presenciar esa caída gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Ken.<p>

Todos sabían que Sora se sentía culpable aunque le aseguraba que nada malo había pasado, solo dos semanas estaría fuera del escenario, ello lo visitaba llevaba flores así le había informado que ella no podía ser su pareja sus metas eran tan distintas aunque eso le producía una sensación de malestar.

Lo que Sora no esperaba era que Ken estuviera fuera del hospital esperándola ella creía que estaba ahí para animarla liberarla de esa culpa de ver a León en el hospital solo que estaba totalmente equivocada él había ido para declararle su amor pese a sus esfuerzos ellos habían terminando ayudándole al policía a pedir matrimonio a su novia durante un asalto a un banco dejando a Ken sin un momento para expresar sus sentimientos.

Unos días después realizaron un viaje a Francia no esperaban que Rosseta se encontrara con un señor extraño que resultaría ser el ex - entrenador de León y Sophie. Sora hace tiempo había escuchado llamarla Sophie y cada vez que lo hacia su mirada cambiaba a una mas amable y cálida siempre dejándola confundida pero ahora que ya sabe que Sophie es su hermana puede entender un poco el sufrimiento por el que paso.

Otra cosa que le sorprende es que el diga que ella era mejor que León en ese entonces, no importaba cuan duro era el entrenamiento no había ningún éxito algo que ciertamente no podía creer. Habla de la técnica angelical como es que se encontró con ella y que alguien debía convertirse en demonio para crear un ángel, supo que León no haría nada para lastimar a su hermana así que el se convirtió en su demonio endureciendo el entrenamiento de Sophie agotándola por completo, León toma la decisión de irse. Deja a las chicas entendiendo un poco al chico de cabellos plateados.

Al regresar a casa no esperan que Yuri haya regresado aunque le alegra mucho a Sora. Las chicas tienen que realizar una función para mostrar los nuevos modelos de autos, la presentación es todo un éxito. Al terminar Sora regresa al hospital, al entrar cambia las flores marchitas – Discúlpeme pensé que aun estaba dormido – dice mientras cambia las flores por nuevas – me gustaría saber mas de la señorita Sophie – dice mirándolo a los ojos aunque solo puede ver tristeza

- Eso no te importa – dice con seriedad

Ella no le toma importancia le platica de las acrobacias realizadas ese día, cada una de la risas que arranco, pasando un buen rato a su lado.

Después ella se entera que será la nueva protagonista del espectáculo el lago de los cisnes, esta mas que feliz cuando León llega Yuri le dice que el será el que represente el papel del príncipe cosa que a el no le agrada nada aunque solo refunfuña yéndose del lugar, Sora se siente mal al verlo salir.

Yuri va con Sora hacia el mar, el le dice que fue su culpa que la hermana de León este muerta, le cuenta que cuando los conoció algo dentro de el despertó lo que le provoco un sentimiento extraño al darse cuenta que aunque la técnica no estaba preparada León no se daba por vencido, ideo un plan para retrasar a Sophie, le dijo que quería verla pero solo era una trampa para retrasarla, al querer regresar es cuando el accidente paso. Al escuchar su relato ella siente como las piernas le tiemblan. El le explica que ahora sabe como realizar la técnica angelical - Y el único que puede crear un ángel es el demonio en persona – le dice antes de irse

Al verlo irse sabe que Yuri espera que León se vengue su corazón se siente pesado sabe que pronto algo pasara entre los dos solo espera que no sea algo muy malo.

Yuri y León se enfrentan, todo comienza cuando Yuri ataca verbalmente a León llamándolo cobarde entre otras cosas, él le lanza la espada esperado que el se defienda y así lo hace peleando en el escenario, Sora interrumpe la pelea con lágrimas en los ojos al detenerse León le explica la última voluntad y promesa a su hermana crear un escenario sin competencias. Sora se sorprende el nunca había abierto su corazón ante nadie. Yuri acepta que León sea su pareja empezando el arduo entrenamiento.

En rueda de prensa donde se representa el nombre de la próxima función un reportero le pregunta a León si Sora cumple con todas sus exigencias a lo que el responde que si. El entrenamiento comienza con León vigilándola de cerca se da cuenta que Sora no esta capacitada para realizar la técnica angelical – es todo el entrenamiento – dice a la chica

Ella comienza a llorar sabe que se ha destrozado los pies pero lo que mas le duele es la forma en que León la miro como si el hubiera perdido la fe en ella, eso es lo que mas le duele. Después de algunos días se da cuenta que no puede darse por vencida debe hacer lo que sea para cumplir su sueño.

- Continuemos con la practica le pido por favor – ella casi le suplica al verlo salir de la oficina de Kalos

- No es necesario ya perfeccionaste la técnica Sora – el la intenta convencerla con esas palabras

- Eso no es cierto después de varios esfuerzos yo… - comienza no puede evitar sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos

- Dije que ya terminamos – gritándole

- Seguiré intentándolo – ella también grita con mucha seguridad

Como se lo dijo sigue practicando en el tronco sobre el agua, cuando León lo descubre esta muy molesto no concibe porque ella no entiende lo que se esta haciendo no es que le preocupe o algo así.

- Basta – grita el desconcentrándola una poco – porque no te detienes, dime Sora, porque Sora – le dice mirándola fijamente tratando de entender

- No puedo engañar al publico solo con un truco – dice ella con sinceridad

- No importa con eso bastara – dice preocupado

- No podre crear un escenario donde no existan las competencias – dice con lagrimas en los ojos – si no sigo entrenando – su voz es un susurro

Esta exhausta cae al agua logrando que León se lance tomándola en los brazos – no vas a detenerte hasta conseguirlo verdad – dice el mirándola directamente a los ojos

- No – dice ella mirándolo también puede sentir un calor extraño subir a sus mejillas

Ella se acerca a su rostro al darse cuenta que esta a punto de besarlo se detiene solo a unos centímetros sintiendo su respiración es sus labios, sienten como su corazón late a gran velocidad al verla acercarse pero ella no se acerca mas es él el que toma la iniciativa besándola tiernamente despertando una pasión que nunca habían sentido, al separarse sus labios se sienten tan bien; como un cosquilleo.

- León – dice ella casi como un suspiro

- Voy a continuar con el entrenamiento – le asegura mirándola fijamente a los ojos

El entrenamiento continúa mas duro que antes pero todos los días después de este, León se acerca a ella y le roba el aliento besándola, cosa que le encanta a Sora aun esta apenada con lo que sucede entre ellos, no se lo ha dicho a ninguna de sus amigas. Por otro lado León disfruta la compañía de Sora y los momentos en que sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo pero para el eso ya no es suficiente.

Al hacer la práctica en los trapecios León siente como sus cuerpos se funcionan en el aire durante el ensayo; es como si los trapecios los unieran cada vez más. Claro que no todo puede ser tan perfecto, Kalos llega diciéndoles que habrá audiciones para quien representara la técnica angelical Layla o Sora. Antes de enfrentarse a Layla, Sora le pide a León que disfrute el escenario que no sea algo doloroso si no algo que disfrute y ame no solo porque se lo prometió a Sophie si no por él.

- Si ayudo a crear a la verdadera estrella la vida me perdonara – dice el tomándole la mano fuertemente dedicándole una sonrisa que solo muestra después de besarla

Todos se dan cuenta que Sora se ha convertido en la verdadera estrella su representación es mucho mejor que la de Layla y hace que todos recuperen los recuerdos donde fueron mas felices, algunos se percatan que fue Layla la que se convirtió en el demonio claro que León no iba a poder con sus nuevos sentimientos hacia la chica.

Un día antes de la función Sora pasa tiempo con Ken, cosa que no pasa inadvertida para León, sabe muy bien que ese chico esta completamente enamorado de ella, los ve pasear juntos al despedirse él se acerca a Ken.

- Sora es mía – dice León detrás del chico

- Ella no es de nadie – es lo que le contesta el chico

- Eres ingenuo – se burla de él – debes decirle lo que sientes aunque… sabemos quien va a ganar – lo mira con superioridad

El se aleja dejando a un Ken muy enojado, León continua su camino hacia los dormitorios para su suerte no hay nadie en el camino hacia el dormitorio de Sora, toca a la puerta con delicadeza, Sora abre la puerta no se sorprende al verlo sabia que iba a venir. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que Ken ha seguido a León puede ver la sonrisa que ella le da al dejarlo entrar a su dormitorio, miedo es lo que siente al saber que las palabras del dios de la muerte son ciertas.

Al entrar al dormitorio Sora le ofrece te, el se niega la toma entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios robándole el aliento.

- León – dice ella abrazándolo

- Sora – dice el correspondiendo su abrazo

- No quiero ser la sombra de tu hermana eso… - ella siente las lagrimas comenzar a caer por su rostro – no se que es… - se calla lo ha pensado mucho aun no descifra que es lo que siente por León, nunca había sentido nada parecido

- Nunca haz sido la sombra y a la vez jamás sustituirás a Sophie, no es una competencia y menos una comparación, Sora tu eres única por tus propias cualidades y tienes tu lugar en mi corazón al igual que Sophie lo tuvo – la mira a los ojos puede ver esa calidez y amabilidad en ellos que sabe solo le muestra a ella, sabe que es sincero, se acerca y le besa la frente tiernamente mientras el la abraza sintiendo como sus corazones palpitan al mismo tiempo, haciendo un solo latido

- Gracias León, ¿Sabes? Me sentía como la sustituta, llegue a pensar que solo era eso, pero me haces sentir especial – dice ella en voz baja sonrojándose.

- No tienes por que agradecer nada, es solo la verdad, ¡Vamos! Es hora de descansar, creo que ha sido un día lleno de emociones – León la agarra de la mamo y comienzan a caminar hacia la salida

Ken los ve desde la obscuridad, preguntándose cuando es que su relación ha cambiado a una más amistosa. León se va dejando a Sora con una sonrisa boba y a un Ken aun pensativo.

El día de la presentación todo esta saliendo bellamente, cuando llega el turno de la técnica angelical. Todos se quedan maravillados de lo hermoso de la ejecución poco a poco el escenario se convierte en lo que Sora siempre soñó. León por fin entiende lo que Sora le había querido decir y el deseo de Sophie. Al final de la obra cuando tiene a Sora entre sus brazos y escucha las ovaciones saben cual es el lugar al que pertenece. No va a dejar que nadie los separe aunque no esperaba que fuera ella la que lo apartaría de su lado, todo comenzó cuando sus amigas los descubrieron besándose después de una de las presentaciones armaron un gran escándalo, ella le pidió un momento a solas con ellas para explicarles la situación mientras el era llamado por Kalos.

- Tu contrato se termino – dice este a León - tomate un descaso, y al terminar el nuevo espectáculo tu sabrás si vuelves o no - tiene una mirada como si supiera que no se ira no sin Sora

Sale de su oficina con rumbo conocido la habitación de Sora pensaba pedirle una cita nuca habían tenido una así que esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía pero cuando llego sus amigas estaba ahí, todas lo miraban como si hubiera cometido la mayor traición la única que no lo miraba era ella.

- Sora – la llama esperando que levante la vista pero ella no lo mira

- Aléjate de mi – dice casi gritando – no quiero que te me acerques mas – lo mira a los ojos el puede ver que habla en serio – vete y no regreses – dice muy molesta

- ¿Eso quieres de verdad? – pregunta mirándola sintiendo su corazón apretujarse

- Si eso quiero – lo vuelve a mirar ella esta muy segura de lo que dice

- Esta bien Sora – dice poniendo su mascara de indiferencia pero por dentro decir esas palabras lo destrozan – sabes que es un error tu y yo nos… - quiere hacer que recapacite

- No, yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas – dice interrumpiéndolo

- Claro, que tonto – dice dejando de mirarla – bien Sora, no me acercare mas – mira al piso – solo una cosa mas ¿Es tu decisión? ¿Ellas no influyeron? – pregunta mirando a sus amigas

- Es mi decisión, vete – dándole una ultima mirada al chico para después darle la espalda

Se va de ahí sintiendo como su corazón es roto, la furia lo consume destroza todo lo que ve a su paso en su apartamento, las lagrimas quieren caer pero no las deja – eso te pasa por creer en sus palabras – se dice a si mismo – eso sucede cuando amas a alguien que no te ama lo suficiente – las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos – con su puño derecho le pega a la pared con tanta fuerza que se saca sangre – jugaste conmigo – golpea la pared repetidas veces con toda la fuerza que la sangre comienza a deslizarse por sus dedos y continua hasta que el dolor de su mano se compara con el que siente por dentro – sangre – dice al ver su mano inmóvil, su mente se queda en blanco

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa solo toma unas cosas de su destrozado apartamento, sale a la calle y camina al hospital ahí no dice nada solo esperan hasta que lo curen, hacen preguntas pero el no responde ni una, ni siquiera se da cuenta que su mano se había roto, deja que lo curen y cuando nadie lo ve se escabulle. Camina por la calle con rumbo hacia el mar, no espera que Yuri lo vea a lo lejos y lo siga, al llegar al mar lo mira absorto – amarte de esta manera es un castigo por mis pecados – dice al mar – debí saberlo antes – dice como un susurro para después mirar su mano enyesada – el dolor no se va a ir – traga saliva – adiós Sora – dice cerrando los ojos. Se va del lugar dejando a un Yuri confundido que reacciona rápidamente siguiéndolo.

- León – grita al verlo detener un taxi

- Yuri – dice este mirando al chico – no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo – dice subiéndose al taxi

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunta mirándolo

- Mi contrato termino, voy de vacaciones – dice como si todo estuviera bien

- Supe lo que paso ayer y… - dice el chico mirando que ya han hecho trafico

- Nada paso ayer, debo irme – dice con una sonrisa sincera

Deja a Yuri muy confundido quien es ese chico, no lo entiende había estado viendo las miradas que esos dos se daban sabia que León había caído muy fuerte así como el en su momento, había escuchado los comentarios de algunos sobre la discusión que ayer habían tenido y claro no esperaba una reacción tan relajada por parte de él. Regresa al escenario no debería importarle lo que haya pasado debe preocuparse por el siguiente espectáculo.

Sora esta en su habitación, no puede dejar de pensar en León pero las chicas tenían razón el era el dios de la muerte solo le hace daño a las personas, además que en repetidas ocasiones el la había confundido con su hermana, dolor era lo único que el podía ofrecerle, el no la amaba y porque si todo era verdad sentía que lo había hecho todo mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses pasaron el escenario se lleno de alergia de nuevo al presentar la princesa que no podía sonreír, Sora estaba tan ocupada en ensayos dejando poco tiempo para pensar en León y su repentina desaparición.

Dos semanas antes terminar las presentaciones, León regresa parece ser la misma persona aunque a Sora le parece que hay algo diferente aun trae el yeso pero ahora en la otra mano, no se detiene ante nadie camina directo a la oficina de Kalos.

- León ¿Pensé que no regresarías con lo…? – dice mirando al chico que entro por su puerta

- No regrese exactamente – dice interrumpiéndolo – me rompí la mano no puedo subirme al trapecio en algunos meses aunque si me necesitas sabes donde vivo – solo dice eso antes de salir del lugar en el camino a la salida se encuentra a Sora – Sora – dice sintiendo su corazón saltar – me… - se queda callado

- Te lastimaste la mano – dice ella mirando su mano

- Cuídate Sora – es lo único que dice saliendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible – cobarde – se dice así mismo

Ken ve todo desde lejos, no puede evitar sonreír al saber que decirle a las chicas ha sido una de sus mejores planes sin embargo no esperaba que este saliera tan bien quien iba a pensar que ellas enloquecerían al verlos besándose y la convencerían de que terminaran, el camino había estado libre para el, Sora estaría a su lado.

León regresa a su apartamento mira el lugar es un desastre, va hacia el baño lentamente se quita la playera su torso esta lleno de moretones nada mas respirar le duele no sabe como es que llego hasta la oficina de Kalos, ha estado en peleas callejeras todo este tiempo fuera, jamás en todo el tiempo que se ha entrenado había sentido tanto dolor, la primera vez que peleo fue en un asalto le dieron una paliza su agilidad en el trapecio no sirvió de nada ante ellos el era un débil desde ahí quiso aprender a pelear y cuando su puño choco contra el saco de boxeo supo que golpear cosas o personas lo relajaban de tal forma que no importaba cuantas veces fuera al hospital con tal de sentirse libre.

En cualquier lugar hay peleas clandestinas, no es difícil encontrarlas si sabes donde buscar. El pasea por la cuidad en busca de peleas, encontrándolas todos lo miran raro digo quien pensaría que una cara bonita quisiera destrozársela para ellos el es una burla, su oponente se siente timado como una cara tan angelical podría vencerlo, el ha aprendido muchos movimientos estos últimos meses recibe golpes pero el otro también apunto esta de ganar cuando su oponente lo jala del cabello tirándolo al suelo abriéndose la cabeza, los chicos a su alrededor lo levantan y llevan al doctor improvisado. Muchos no pueden creer que ese chico lindo sea tan fuerte y hábil a pesar de haber perdido.

- Vaya que eres fuerte chico – dice un chico revisando su cabeza

- Maldito cabello – dice fuertemente – córtalo si es necesario – se escucha seguridad en sus voz

- Eres extraño, ¿No trabajas en el escenario Kaleido? – pregunta mirándolo detenidamente

- Eso no importa – por primera vez ve al chico es un poco mas bajo que el de cabellos castaños y ojos azules – vas a curarme o tendré que ir al hospital – dice desviando su mirada

- No te muevas – le pide riendo ante su actitud

El chico le pide que se recueste y descanse mientras las horas pasan se dan cuenta que es necesario llevarlo al hospital tiene heridas graves que no han sanado, no puede entender como es que León parece no tener ninguna dificultad cuando su cuerpo esta tan maltratado. Cuando León despierta lo hace en una cama de hospital, mira a su alrededor ahí esta el chico de ayer hablando con alguien mas.

- Veo que despertaste – dice al entrar de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunta mirándolo sintiéndose adolorido al sentarse en la cama

- Mi nombre es Albert soy doctor en este hospital – dice acercándose al chico revisando su herida en la cabeza – ayer me di cuenta que tus heridas son graves, algunas no han sanado bien – deja de revisar su cabeza para pasar a su pecho – no deberías pelar durante algún tiempo – le recomienda

- ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? – pregunta sin prestar atención a sus recomendaciones

- En dos días – dice sabiendo que poco le importa lo que le dijo

Continúa revisando sus heridas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de repente, una muy sonriente Sora entra pero al ver a León la sonrisa se borra de su rostro – León – dice al verlo también puede notar que el chico tiene el torso desnudo lleno de moretones - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunta mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunta Albert algo confundido – pues claro que se conocen – dice respondiéndose a si mismo

- ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – vuele a preguntar Sora

- Nada – dice tapándose el torso sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

- Nada – dice ella gritándole

- No te importa Sora – dice levantándose de la cama yendo hacia el baño

- León – le grita al verlo darle la espalda

- Calma, estamos en un hospital – dice Albert tratando de hacer que baje el volumen de su voz

- Me voy a casa – dice León después de salir del baño totalmente vestido

- No creo que sea lo mejor tus heridas… - intenta hacerlo regresar Albert

- Escúchalo – dice Sora al verlo salir – no es bueno que… - dice ella parándose frente a el

- Solo quiero preguntarte algo – le dice deteniendo su paso – dijiste que estas enamorada de alguien ¿Quién es? – pregunta mirándola o los ojos

- Ken – dice en voz muy baja

- Vaya – le da una sonrisa molesta – me pediste que me fuera, que me alejara de ti, yo te pido lo mismo – la mira siente como todo ese dolor vuelve – adiós Sora – algunas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, al llegar a casa no puede evitarlo después de tanto tiempo las lagrimas no pueden ser detenidas y el ya no las quiere detener así que deja que fluyan libremente.

Sora se queda mirando el lugar donde se fue León no puede evitarlo esta muy preocupada por el.

- Sora – la llama Albert tratando de llamar su atención

- Si – dice ella reaccionando ante su llamado

- Debes hacer que regrese al hospital – le dice su amigo preocupado por León

- No lo va hacer, el… - se queda callada – ¿Qué tan mal esta? – dice mirándolo fijamente

- Muy mal – dice con sinceridad

- Vamos te llevare a su casa puedo cuidarlo ahí – toma la mano de su amigo jalándolo

León esta en su casa las lagrimas se han detenido pero su cuerpo ya protesta va hacia su habitación, se sienta en la cama con mucho trabajo para después recostarse y quedarse dormido, Sora y Albert llegan a su apartamento, la puerta esta entre abierta se adentran sorprendiéndose de los objetos rotos en el piso, van directo a la habitación donde Albert checa los signos vitales del chico respirando aliviado que se encuentre solo cansado.

Le explica a Sora que es lo que debe hacer así como la clase de medicamentos que debe tomar y lo más importante no debe meterse en más peleas lo que definitivamente sorprende a la chica. Albert regresa al hospital dejando a la chica muy preocupada, lo mira acostado no puede evitar pensar en lo mal que se ve.

Decide que lo mejor es no preocuparse mas, pasea por el departamento se dice a si misma que lo mejor que puede hacer es limpiar el lugar, poco a poco luce en orden de vez en cuando va a la habitación del chico a checar su estado. Mira su reloj pronto será la hora de irse hacia el escenario Kaleido.

Al llegar al escenario se da cuenta que lo que desea en ese momento es estar a lado de León además que no le gusta que su desempeño en el escenario no sea al máximo, después de la función ella se dirige a la oficina del jefe, le explica que por razones personales debe dejar la obra, el la mira extraño.

- Sora dime la verdadera razón – dice Kalos mirándola pero ella parece estar entretenida mirando al piso

- Jefe yo… - comienza pero no puede terminar la frase

- Te escucho – presiona un poco mas – lo que pides es que cancelemos la ultima semana de presentaciones

- Alguien podría sustituirme – sugiere ella

- No hay nadie disponible – le asegura

- Lo siento jefe debo irme – dice saliendo de la oficina con la cabeza agachada

Camina hacia la salida rápidamente desea llegar donde León corre para llegar mas rápido, al llegar Albert esta revisando al chico.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta desde la puerta de la habitación

- Si se mantiene en cama al menos tres días y se toma con calma su recuperación en un mes estará completamente sano – dice mirando a la chica - ¿Pues hacer que haga eso? – pregunta aunque ya se sabe la respuesta

- Lo hare – dice ella muy convencida – puedes hacerme un favor – le pide ella

- Si claro – le contesta el chico

- Necesito que vayas a mi dormitorio y traigas mi ropa – le dice entregándole la llave

- Sora, hasta ahora no he preguntado ¿A que es lo que le temes? – pregunta pero solo la ve desviar la mirada para después mirar a León

- Solo ve por mis cosas – dice ella cambiando el tema – y no hables con nadie – solicita apenada al no poder contestar sus preguntas

Como se lo pide el por sus cosas no se encuentra no nadie del elenco, se pregunta que es lo que Sora oculta, sin mas regresa al apartamento del chico donde puede ver a la chica revisar las alacenas.

- Sora – dice el chico poniendo sus cosas en el suelo – debo ir a casa mañana tengo un turno doble así que no vendré hasta pasado tal vez – dice Albert a la chica

- Esta bien – es lo único que le dice

Ella sigue inspeccionando las cosas que hay en las alacenas, debe saber que es lo que debe comprar, al terminar de hacerlo acomoda sus cosas en el departamento sabe que tendrá que dormir en el piso para estar mas cómoda, revisa al chico quien se ve tan pacifico.

No puede evitar recordar el día que se separaron. Estaban en la sala de entrenamiento después de la práctica como muchos días atrás León la tomaba entre sus brazos pero ese día sus besos eran mas exigentes llenos de pasión sus manos recorrían su cuerpo acariciándola como nunca antes, su mano se deslizo hacia su entrepierna comenzando a acariciar su intimidad cosa que le provoco inseguridad a la chica y mas asustada se puso cuando vio a sus amigas entrar, haciendo un escándalo de la forma comprometedora en que los habían encontrado. Cuando León las había dejado solas su cabeza era un lío y ellas lo único que hicieron fue confundirla aun mas, había querido hablarle pero sus amigas insistían que no debía hacerlo, que sus intenciones no eran puras además era el dios de la muerte, un dios que no podía amar.

Como odia no tener que hacer nada su mente daba de vueltas, no podía evitarlo el estar a lado del chico provocaba esos pensamientos sin mas se acostó en su cama improvisada al cerrar los ojos queda profundamente dormida.

Cuando el sol comienza a salir León abre los ojos, se siente extraño pero no le toma importancia intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permite solo se queda ahí mirando hacia el techo.

- Veo que haz despertado – escucha la voz de Sora

- ¡Sora! – dice el mirando hacia la puerta donde se encuentra

- No te muevas, te traeré agua para tu medicina – dice ella yéndose hacia la cocina – aquí esta – le da unas pastillas y agua

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí yo no…? – dice algo molesto tomándose la medicina

- Solo me aseguro que estés bien – lo interrumpe – se por Albert que estas mal herido – dice mirando hacia el suelo

- No te necesito – dice la ve con esa mira de hielo que hacia tiempo ella no había visto

- No me importa aquí estaré – dice ella saliendo de la habitación molesta

Al poco tiempo regresa con el desayuno sin decir una palabra, lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama sin preguntarle comienza a darle de comer en la boca a pesar de su molestia, León deja que ella lo alimente.

Los tres días que tiene que pasar en cama pasan sin mayores incidentes al término del tercer día Albert los visita sorprendiéndose al ver a León recostado en la cama mientras la chica le lee.

- Veo que te encuentras mejor – dice Albert con una sonrisa – revisare tus heridas, Sora puedes esperar afuera – pide a la chica esta solo le da una dulce sonrisa y sale – examinare tu cabeza primero – le dice al chico acercándosele, comienza a revisar su cabeza para después pasar al torso, las manos – estas mucho mejor aun así debes tomarlo con calma por lo menos dos meses, le diré a Sora las nuevas así como lo medicamentos que debes tomar – es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir del lugar hacia la cocina donde Sora le ha preparado té – haz hecho un buen trabajo – dice tomando un sorbo del té

- No fue fácil – dice ella mirando hacia a la habitación del chico

- Sora – dice llamando la atención de la chica – dime algo ¿lo amas? – pregunta mirándola seriamente

- Yo no… - cierra los ojos – hablemos de otra cosa – dice cambiando el tema

El solo se ríe al ver su reacción ante la pregunta después se pasa algunos minutos explicándole la importancia de los medicamentos; así como debe salir a caminar por periodos cortos para comenzar a mover los músculos, ella le asegura que así será, el promete volver en dos semanas.

Como lo dijo Sora sigue al pie las instrucciones dadas por su amigo aunque al chico no le parecen del todo pero no se queja la verdad es que le gusta tener a la chica a su lado obviamente ella se va a ir cuando hayan pasado los dos meses y eso será pronto solo faltan dos semanas mas, ha mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez sus movimientos son mas rápidos, el dolor ha ido disminuyendo.

Ahora esas caminatas son más largas y siempre acompañadas de la chica. Ese día en especial salen a su paseo diario no esperan encontrase a sus amigas del escenario, que vienen acompañadas de Ken.

- ¡SORA! – dice Mia sorprendiéndose de verlos juntos

- Vamos Sora – dice May tomándola de la mano llevándosela con ellas dejando a León atrás

A el no le molesta la verdad es que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poner sus pensamientos en orden pero en lugar de pensar fue a una peluquería a cortar su larga cabellera ya era hora tenia que quitar ese peso de encima su nuevo peinado es con flequillos, aún así quedando en lo corto para cuando llega a su apartamento Sora ya esta ahí, ella no dice nada sobre el encuentro con sus amigas solo le dice lo bien que se ve con su nuevo corte. Las cosas no cambian entre ellos aunque sabe que algo paso con sus amigas se le ve algo triste aunque no importa mucho pronto ella se ira.

- Sora sabes que puedes ir de regreso a tu dormitorio, yo estoy mejor no es necesario que te quedes aquí si no lo deseas – dice el con sinceridad

- Creo que seria bueno volver – dice finalmente mirándolo

- Te llevare ahora mismo si así lo deseas – se ofrece sonriéndole como antes lo hacia sabe que Sora no volverá con el – además debo hablar con Kalos – le dice convenciéndola al fin

Como se lo dice le ayuda a juntar todas sus cosa y luego las llevan a su auto al poco tiempo ya están en camino a los dormitorios la deja en la entrada mientras el se va con rumbo a la oficina de Kalos.

- Vaya que milagro – dice al ver entrar al chico

- Vengo a despedirme – dice León muy seguro de sus palabras aunque no lo dice sabe que se pregunta el porque – he cumplido mi promesa a mi hermana es momento de seguir – le ofrece la mano al decir eso ultimo

- ¿Estas seguro? – dice tomándolo de la mano, el solo afirma con la cabeza – bien – es lo único que dice al soltarle la mano

Sale del lugar por su camino se encuentra a Yuri – León – lo llama pero el chico no le hace caso – escuche que Sora y tu arreglaron sus diferencias – dice ahora si llamando su atención

- Si – dice dándole una sonrisa que extraña a Yuri – cuídate Yuri – dice al despedirse

Camina hacia los dormitorios, a lo lejos mira a Sora hablar con sus amigas; es el ultimo intento se promete, camina hacia donde ella se encuentra – Sora – dice al estar cerca de ella – gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi estos meses – dice con sinceridad – te amo – la mira a los ojos fijamente pero en ellos solo encuentra confusión aunque le duele no hace nada mas que sonreír como hace mucho no lo hiciera – cuídate Sora – dice despidiéndose

Se va del lugar sin decir mas, regresa a su apartamento no espera encontrase a Albert fuera - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta León para después invitarlo a pasar

- Vengo a tu revisión – dice mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta que Sora no esta

- ¿Cuánto te debo de toda esta atención? – pregunta invitándolo a sentarse

- ¿Dinero? – pregunta entendiendo que es eso a lo que se refiere el chico – nada, solo lo hago para ayuda a un amigo – mira con detenimiento al chico - ¿Dónde esta Sora? – pregunta muy interesado

- Ella regreso a los dormitorios – dice pensativo – bueno no venias a una revisión – dice cambiando de tema

- Albert hace una revisión completa – pronto podrás volver a los escenarios – dice muy seguro con una sonrisa pero se da cuenta que el chico no parece nada feliz ante la noticia – bien solo tengo que revisarte la próxima semana y… - León se levanta de donde estaba sentado

- Sobre eso mañana me voy – le dice sin mirarlo yendo hacia su teléfono

- Sora ¿Lo sabe? – pregunta mirando como el chico se tensa - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – pregunta haciendo que el baje la mirada – ella te ama – le asegura el chico

- Tal vez así sea pero ahora esta confundida yo… tengo que salir adelante – siente su vista nublarse – una vez me dijo "Disfruta el escenario que no sea algo doloroso si no algo que ames no solo porque se lo prometiste a Sophie si no por ti" y por el momento el escenario, un trapecio es algo que duele – al fin lo mira a los ojos – todas esas peleas eran para apaciguar el dolor, olvidarla – dice abriéndole su corazón al chico

- Debes luchar por ella – dice Albert aconsejándolo

- Gracias por todo si no te hubiera conocido nunca me habría detenido, la trajiste de regreso a mi… - se queda callado al recordar los buenos momentos que compartieron esos últimos días

- Debes decirle lo que sientes – sugiere Albert

- Lo hice pero ella esta confundida, no puedo forzarla – dice en una voz muy baja – adiós Albert – lo lleva hasta la puerta invitándolo a salir

Albert no sabe porque se empeña tanto en que la relación de esos dos funcione, no entiende porque si supuestamente el le dijo a Sora que la ama ella no reacciona si nada mas de verla se ve lo mucho que lo ama, debe hablar con ella ahora sin cambios de temas.

Al llegar a el dormitorio de Sora no espera que este acompañada, ella lo deja pasar parece que tienen una clase de fiesta por mas que desea hablar con ella siempre hay alguien que se lo impide logra hacerlo cuando la ultima de las chicas se va dejándolos a solas.

- Sora ¿Sabes que León se va? – pregunta viendo su reacción se da cuenta que ella lo sabe - ¿Por qué no lo detienes? – pregunta algo indignado

- ¿Para que? – pregunta sin entender porque le pregunta eso

- Para que; el te ama – dice molestándose mas

- Lo se me lo dijo – dice ella bajando la cabeza

- ¿Entonces? – pregunta sin entender a la chica

- Yo no se lo que siento, hable con las chicas y ellas y yo estamos seguras que lo que siento es solo un gran cariño – dice provocando que su amigo se ría a carcajadas - ¿Albert? – dice la chica confundida por su reacción

- Eso crees – dice acercándose a ella – vamos a ver eso – la toma entre sus brazos y la besa – ella lo empuja – ¿Por qué me empujaste? – le pregunta mirándola temblar – acaso no sientes un gran cariño por mi – le dice tratando de hacerla entender

- Es… yo… - ella no puede expresar un pensamiento coherente

- Piénsalo bien, el se ira – es lo ultimo que dice saliendo del lugar

De cierta manera el tenia razón pero eso no evita que tenga miedo su cabeza esta llena de confusión, sale de su dormitorio va hacia el mar, cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa del mar chocar contra su cara. ¿Por qué cuando esta a lado de León todo le es más claro? ¿Por qué el beso de Albert fue atemorizante? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro Albert que estaba enamorada? ¿Por qué si sabia que su separación era un error no quería regresar con el? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complicado? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para disipar toda esa confusión?

Mientras miraba al mar una revelación llega a su mente, debe ver a León corre hacia el apartamento del chico al llegar siente su corazón latir acelerado, su respiración es agitada, toca a la puerta desesperadamente el chico abre parece que había estado durmiendo.

- ¡Sora! – dice sorprendido al verla en su puerta – pasa – dice cuando ella no dice nada - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al ver que ella no pasa – Sora – vuelve a llamarla pero ella parece solo mirar hacia dentro del apartamento

- León – dice finalmente cerrando los ojos con la respiración agitada – todo esto es nuevo, tengo miedo, todo paso tan rápido es… – unas lagrimas rebeldes caen por sus mejillas

El la acerca a su cuerpo abrazándola esperando que esa confusión que siente se esfume aunque sea por unos momentos – te entiendo – dice a su oído mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de la chica

Ella se separa de León para mirarlo a los ojos, deja que el la bese primero tiernamente después mas agresiva y pasional, la hace entrar al apartamento cerrando la puerta sin separarse de ella. Al separarse Sora esta muy sonrojada, León la mira con una sonrisa muy amplia, el vuelve a besarla con la misma intensidad la aprisiona contra la pared, sus besos son cada vez mas exigentes, sus manos viajan por todo su cuerpo sensaciones nuevas recorren su cuerpo, no puede evitarlo su cuerpo le pide mas.

Toma una de las manos del chico y la guía a su entrepierna, León se separa de ella mirándola fijamente – Sora – dice retirando su mano

- No – dice ella volviendo a colocarla entre su entrepierna moviendo su mano junto con la de el – se siente tan bien – dice cerrando los ojos

La mano de León se mueve cada vez más rápido, logrando sacar gemidos de placer a Sora, se detiene para desabrochar los shorts cuando lo logra continua acariciándola sobre su ropa – León – grita ella al sentir sus dedos tocar su clítoris, Sora no tarda en tener su primer orgasmo

León la besa, ella le corresponde al separarse se da cuenta que León no avanzara mas su cuerpo desea que el lo haga pero su mente aun duda, se miran no sabe cuanto tiempo – Te amo – escucha al chico decirle, su corazón late muy rápido

- Te amo – dice Sora sin pensarlo regalándole una sonrisa llena de cariño y amor dejando sin palabras al chico – no te iras ¿Cierto? – pregunta sin despegar sus ojos de él

- No ahora – le asegura besándola tiernamente

Las cosas suben de tono, Sora le entrega su cuerpo al chico dejando que el haga lo que quiera con ella, así como ella se entrega a el, el también le entrega lo que hace mucho creía que no tenia su corazón.

Cuando la mañana llega Sora regresa a su dormitorio León la lleva, sus amigas la miran con desaprobación al ver que viene de la mano del chico, juntos recogen las cosas del dormitorio de la chica mientras León va hacia la oficina de Kalos a informarle de su regreso así como la nueva dirección de su estrella. Al salir de la oficina se encuentra de frente con Ken.

- Te gustara saber que Sora va a vivir en mi apartamento de ahora en adelante – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa al saber que al chico le molesta su nueva relación

Se va del ahí con una sonrisa muy amplia, ha comenzado una nueva aventura a lado de la Sora, se dirige a los dormitorios a lo lejos ve a Sora hablando con sus amigas parece que ellas la están regañando solo que esta vez ella parece no escucharlas simplemente lo mira para después sonreírle, si las cosas les van a salir bien.

**FIN **


End file.
